


Football club rescue

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Bar Rescue (TV), Football RPF
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Horny, Manchester United, horny horny horny, mousse t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon taffer rescues those people in Manchester united from bad club!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football club rescue

  


This year, 5 clubs will be playing a sport called football or, as its called, soccer in the united kingdom. If things dont change soon, Louis van gall will lose his job with the manchester united.

manchester united is a fictional football club seen in such movies as the boys from brazil and glory glory man city. Its features include a big rugby field known as ole gunnar.

Louis van gall is the danish manager of manchester united. And he's about to manage manchester united in an away game with the columbus crew

managing a club is not just managing a club. It's a science. From the heighth of the stools to where your eyes fall firsg on a pitch, no one knows more about bar managing a club than Jon Taffer.

TAFFER i dont embrace excuses. I embrace sloutions.

Over the past 36 years, jon has transforemd hundreds of football soccer lubs worldwide.

TAFFER i believe that you can do this.

His years of experience and no-nonsense approach--

TAFFER do something about it!

Has turned bad clubs

TAFFER clean this place out!

Into money-making good clubs

THIS IS WHERE YOU PUT THE TITLES OF THE SHOW HERE THEY READ BAR RESCUE BUT THIS IS REALLLY FOOTBALL CLU B MESUCE. 

TAFFER so there it is, the ole gunnar.

Jon is warching the manchester united outside in his suv. In addition to the cameras following thr manchester united im thr field, jon has placed surveillance cameras around the field to watch the field live.

LOUIS You got me horny in the morning and you know

RYAN okay.

LOUIS I tried to call you but I can't find the telephone

RYAN okay

LOUIS I'm horny, horny, horny, horny  
So horny, I'm horny, horny, horny  
I'm horny, horny, horny, horny  
So horny, I'm horny, horny, horny tonight

JON That's it. I've had enough. I'm gonna go in there and rip him a new one!!!!"

Jon walks into the OLE gunnar. Shakes Louis ans Ryan's hands.

JON Jon Taffer. May i ask what the hell you are doing?

LOUIS i am encouraging my team because if they play horny they will play better

JON NO that is not the way you playy football soccer! You don't manage by telling your players you're horny because that's creepy! You dont walk out of press converences when they tell you joe mourinho will be the next manager of manchester city! When was the last time you cleaned this bench?

LOUIS i don't clean the bench

Jon rubs hands on bench.

JON TWO days ago? Does this look like this was cleaned Two days ago!! SHUT IT DOWN!!!!!! SHUT IT DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  



End file.
